sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ominous
Ominous(オミナス Ominasu) is the main antagonist of Sonic Overload. He is a gray and white panther with a deep-sided hatred for evil and conflict and was willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of it for good. He has the power of Morality/Empathy Energy Manipulation, the ability to warp and manipulate the morality, feelings, and intentions of both himself and others. After having a miserable life with neglectful and abusive parents, uncaring teachers, and cruel bullies, as well as being forced to beat up a poor new student and being sealed for 10,000 years due to misconception, he gained both a deep hatred and pity for both himself and everyone beyond the omniverse and wanted to change it for the better of everyone, including himself. Ominous is a usually calm, serious, enigmatic, and composed person with a modest and vigilant attitude. At the same time, he is also self-loathing, insecure, and pessimistic by nature due to how miserable his life was. He tries to do whatever it takes to end all evil and conflict in the omniverse and beyond in order to make sure that nobody has to go through or start any turmoil and pain that he's gone through and started. Concept and Creation During the development of Sonic Overload, Heroic412229 needed a villain that would stand out from most Sonic villains without being to out of place. He also needed him to be a more sympathetic and three-dimensional villain, similar to Merlina and Void. That's where Ominous came into form. Originally, his name was going to be called “Zexus”, but was changed to make a more appealing feel. During the process of thinking of a backstory and design for Ominous, Heroic412229 had some suggestions, but were only prototypes for Ominous. One of the concepts were that he would be the polar opposite of Sid in terms of appearance and perspective. Ominous' personality was used to show the themes of Grey and Gray Morality, Balance between Good and Evil, and Morality Kitchen Sink. He was also set up to be one of the most seriously taken, but not one of the most scary, evil or intimidating, antagonists that Sonic and his friends have ever faced, despite his intentions being noble and good for everyone, including himself and his admirable traits. Appearance Ominous is a gray panther with white skin and small ears, with white tuffs of fur in them. He also has large, blue, seperated eyes. He sports a short, spiky, inverted haircut, a black nose, and a small fang. He also has a furry white chest and a thin, long tail with little to no fur at the tip. When he's wearing his cloak, most of his face is hidden, except for his eyes, which are depicted as large, glowing, and blue in order to hide his identity. Attire Ominous wears a long-sleeved, dark purple cloak that is held together by a zipper that looks like a blue and red empathy sign, has long coattails that are wrapped around a white belt with a buckle that also looks like a blue and red empathy sign, and has a black japanese morality sign on the left side. He also has a white shirt underneath the hoodie. He also has white gloves with blue and red sock-like cuffs with empathy sign lines around each one. He wears light-gray pants and his socks are the same as his cuffs. His shoes are dark purple and have the same blue and red empathy sign in the front with a white stripe linning running up to the bottom of the cuff, as well as gray soles at the bottom of the shoes. Personality Unlike most villains, whose actions are driven by a lust for power, control, revenge, or destruction, Ominous is an extremist who, after seeing of the anger, greed, and torture that others have gone through and started, attempts to destroy all hatred, greed, fear, anger, conflict, suffering, sorrow, grief and evil in existence by any means necessary or at least the cause of all of it if necessary, even if it means using dark energy to destroy everything in existence, including himself. This, however, corrupted him into becoming cold, distant and insecure with having a deep and indescribable feeling of bitterness that leaded him into a somewhat nihilistic and untrusting side on others, including himself, as well as gave him a very cynical viewpoint of everyone, including himself, having a dark side inside each one of everyone's hearts that must be destroyed before it effects each other, ourselves, or others and makes things worse. Unlike Dr. Eggman, who usually has a massive ego, Ominous is very vigilant, observant, sometimes secretive, self-conscious, pessimistic, cynical and self-doubting, as he usually tries not to believe that he is better or stronger than anyone and takes both his allies and enemies just as seriously as they do him, which is very seriously. At the same time, though, he is very persistent and refuses to give up or cower down when being defeated, as he sees it as a sign of fear and torture, unless he realizes what he has done and accepts it with fortitude and guilt. He is also usually very calm, serious, composed, stoic, patient and affable, though can be distraught or disgusted. Sometimes when confronted, Ominous would try to get people to sympathize and see his perspective, only to question, call out, and even blame them when ignored, dismissed or disbelieved. Despite this, he can be very admirable, courteous, loyal, and modest when seeing his friends or foes succeed in proving their true potential and he usually takes rejection with a grain of salt. He even willing decides to give in to his friends and foes requests and help them when in distress and is a person of his word. When he fails to meet others wishes, he usually feels guilty and apologizes in return. Also unlike most villains who refuse to take their defeat(s) and get either distraught when defeated, Ominous chooses to accept his fate because he realizes that he deserves it when finally realizing what he's done. His contempt for evil and torture also has leaded him into self-hatred and inner guilt to the point where he usually tries to punish himself or cause self-harm when he finally realizes that he's doing the same thing that he was trying to stop. He also tries to reject redemption or remorse when he feels that he doesn't deserve forgiveness for being just as, if not more so, evil than who he assumes to be everybody else. This is the reason why he tries to destroy himself along with the rest of existence. Despite all this, he can be at times merciful when he sees an person cowering down in fear in front of himself and others, due to his dislike for fear and torture and the fact that he doesn't want to repeat the same incident as he did to the new kid. He is also willing to save others when needed. His bitter contempt for seeing others fear him and others has even caused him to see things like friendship, materialism and retribution as a sign of threat, torture, manipulation, and selfishness and seeing that you sometimes can't trust anyone, not even yourself; which is what he usually indicates to Sonic and his friends when confronted in battle. History As a child, Ominous was isolated. There was no one he could trust; his parents were neglectful when they weren't being verbally or physically abusive. There was no one to give him reason to think he really did deserve to be loved when they called him a burden, told him he'd ruined their lives. At school, it was more of the same, with teachers who had no patience for the quiet, bruised child who sometimes missed classes, and bullies who sensed his insecurities and relentlessly teased him, taunted him, beat him up when they felt like it and no one was watching. Ominous hated the people in his world for the way they treated him. He hated the cruelty, couldn't imagine how someone could hurt another person, even if that person deserved it (as he sometimes thought he must). Then, one fateful day, the leader of the bullies grabbed him by the arm as he exited the schoolhouse. Instead of beating him up, which he had expected, the bully dragged him over to where the rest of the bullies stood, gathered around another boy. Ominous had seen the boy that morning, but only in passing; he was new to the school. The bully told Ominous that he had two choices: help them beat up the new kid, or take a beating in his place. Ominous couldn't believe his ears. It seemed like a nightmare, but he couldn't wake up. It was all too real. He felt sick to his stomach, but with dreamlike horror he saw himself stepping forward, taking a swing at the new kid, then another. Beyond the ringing in his ears, he could distantly hear the bullies laughing and jeering. As he walked away, there was blood on his hands, and most of it wasn't his. The worst part of it was that for a terrible moment he had reveled in it, loved the power, gloried in the fact that he was not the victim, not this time. And for that, he hated himself, now as much as he hated the rest of the world. Everyone could be evil, would be evil, given the chance, he was sure. The world was broken, broken, and – Ominous would fix it. He resolved that, then, with the blood of a boy whose name he didn't even know on his hands and bile in his stomach, resolved that he would wipe evil out of the world. It was the desperate promise of a betrayed child, but it was something solid for him to grasp onto in an existence made up entirely of cruelly treacherous ground. He would bind himself so he could do no evil, and he would find chains strong enough to bind the totality of being, one way or another. No one could know, because they would try to stop him, everyone wanted to do evil, but in the end – Ominous would fix it. Ominous would fix it, once and for all. Ominous' New Powers After that fateful day, he was reported through the town and was seen as a criminal. He decided to go into hiding, leaving behind his family and built a new home in the forest as shelter. A lot of time passes and as an adult, he would think of what ways he could use to help him fix the world. One day when he was taking a nap, he heard a loud sound from outside and went out to investigate; It turned out to a small glowing orb. Confused as to where it came from, he picks it up and it starts to transform him into the dark and powerful morality/empathy manipulating being he is now. After gaining his new powers, he decides to use them as a means to finally end all conflict and evil in his universe. After the gods saw this, they thought that he was going to use it for more nefarious purposes and decided to seal him into an frozen state at the Mystic Ruins in order to make sure that didn't happen. After that, they gave him the name "Ominous" as a reminder of his seemingly heinous actions, as well as put him in legend to make sure no one ever tries to break the seal. Sonic Overload Before the events of Sonic Overload, Powers Empathetic/Morality Energy Manipulation Ominous has the ability to manipulate the morality, feelings, and intentions of both himself and others in the form of energy. With this ability, he can change the ethics and emotions of who he chooses, with some exceptions. He can also percept visions of other's morality in order to have them see who they are on the inside, as well as other's emotions as well. Abilities Aside from his Morality/Empathy Energy Manipulation, he also has the ability to fly, able to fly long distances and heights at varying speeds, though not as fast as Sonic or Shadow. He can also teleport through short or long distances as well. He has enhanced amount of durability, able to take a lot of hits and get back up with some bruises. Skills Weaknesses *One of Ominous' most prominent weaknesses is his self-loathing issues because of him viewing himself as just as, if not more evil, than anyone else. *Another weakness of Ominous' is his self-conscience, inner insecurity, and how he tries not to believe that he is stronger or better than anyone else as a way to prevent him from being overconfident. *Psychic Shields or Psychic Immunity can block or negate his powers of morality manipulation. *People who are apathetic are immune to his powers. *Those with strong or indomitable will are nearly immune to his powers. *Those who don't have a morality side or are firmly neutral can't be affected by his powers. *Ominous needs a lot of his energy to reach his full potential. *If he absorbs too much energy, he may explode within a large scale radius. Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia *Ominous is the second character, as well as the first villain (or anti-villain) ever created by Heroic412229. *Ominous is supposed to be a "magneto-type character" who's not wrong, but goes about things the wrong way. Gallery Category:Males Category:Panthers Category:Neutral Category:Work In Progress